Alice In England
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: By some strange twist of fate Alice wasn't born tothe Japanese Seno familiy but to the British Alvina family. Her best friend Chris is hiding something, but she doesn't know what.
1. And the world comes crashing down

By Mad Meg Askevron Alice in England Chapter One Disclaimer: Fanfiction, hello?  
  
Summery: By some twist of fate, Alice wasn't born to the Seno family in Japan, but to the Alvina family of England. She meets her best friend, Chris, who knows something she doesn't. ::Time:: Place Later time  
  
Chapter One: The world comes crashing down around her  
  
Somewhere Unknown  
  
"Someone has changed the tapestry of fate!" A mysterious voice called. It was bodiless, and neither female not male. A glowing cloth could bee seen, but a few stings seemed...wrong. It affected a whole pattern, but it was still weaving and the out come unknown. Who could have done such a thing? It seemed a violation so deep it could shatter the earth if it didn't end the way destiny had meant it. But what had destiny planed? No one knew, so things shall have to unfold the way the people choose.  
  
England  
  
"Bye Mum! I'm going to walk Edmond to school!" Alice called out to her mother who was sitting on a bench making some new outfit for her company sewers to keep in mind as they sewed the pattern.  
"Have a good day, loves." Her voice was so soft it was hard to hear. Alice walked down the street, her brother Edmond had had the same auburn hair as she did, but he had dad's blue hazel eyes. He was fourteen and they were as close as siblings could ever be. She smiled and hugged him as they reached the archway at the school. It was three schools in one, Elementary, middle school, and high school. He was in the middle school and Alice in high school. She went in a different door and was immediately swept up in the arms of a good looking, or so she thought, guy. Errol Elwood was the man of her dreams; he had longish white blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes. His pale skin contrasted with his freckles from running in the sun playing football. (Soccer for some people, foot ball because he's British, mostly)  
"Morning Alice!" He planted a swift kiss on her rosebud lips. He dwarfed her, her measly 5'4 to his giant 6'2. He picked her up as if she were as light as a pencil. He was from New York. She smiled, her sapphire eyes glowing at his love.  
"Good morning, Errol. We get our new scheduals today. We had better start heading to the office." Errol practically carried her all the way; her feet barely even touched the floor. She loved this man; she didn't know what she'd do with out him. He was like her knight in shining Armour.  
  
:: Flash Back::  
  
Alice sighed as Harry Atkinson yet again tumbled her books in the floor, again. He did this every morning. He had done this twice so far; something must have annoyed him today. He dropped one of his textbooks on her head, just for good measure. It hurt, and it made her eyes water. "Aww, is little Alice in Wonderland going to cry?" She quickly dashed away some tears, and he dropped two more on her head. One hit the spot the first had and the other, a heavy history book, landed on her index finger. She really started to cry, cradling her finger. She winced as it burned with pain, and it sent ripples of white-hot pain up her hand and into her arm. "Now, now, I don't think that that is very courteous. You and guys called me a foreign barbarian!" The guys scattered. There stood a very tall, muscular man. He had tow hair, his skin pale with sprinkles of freckles. He had his hands in the pockets of his loose jeans. He wore a gray skirt that had a large statue of liberty on it. He pulled out a hand and ran it through his hair. The boys apparently hadn't realized he was so big, well since they were staring at him with large eyes. The boys scattered, and kneeled down, he was worried since she hadn't moved an inch. He sat on the floor; apparently unaware the bell was about to ring. He gently took her hand and examined her finger, then her head. "Well, you have a large bump, but your eyes aren't dilated, but I do know your finger is broken, can you stand?" She nodded and he stood up. He gently helped her up, careful of her hand. He scooped up her books, but he saw her falling over when he turned around from putting her books in his bag. He shot out and grabbed her; he smiled as her tiny form rested in his arms.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Ever since that day, they became friends then, he had admitted that he loved her and she happily told him she loved him too. They had pre arranged all of their classes to be together. The only problem was, at least to Alice, was that she had to be tutored all summer by Errol to get into senior classes. He was seventeen but she was only fifteen, it had taken all of her summer to skip the classes so she could be with him, but Errol was a good teacher. It wasn't as hard as she thought the classes would be. She would always hat math though. She loved being with Errol; he saved her from, well, everything. He and her brother were the most protective people, when it came to her, that she'd ever met. She had few friends, but cherished those she had. She only confided in Errol and boy named Christopher William Orson Andrew Roland XIII, or Chris for short. Alice would never understand the need to give a child so many names, so they can choose which they liked was the only one she could think of.  
Chris had slightly long glossy blond hair, clear blue eyes, and always looked dignified, until he had sugar. There seemed to be something wrong with his leg but she never asked, mortally afraid she'd insult him.  
Chris was the same age as Edmond but Alice looked on him as if he were her age. He was quiet and kind, his love for sweets was kind of disturbing, but you got over it after a while. He always seemed to know something nobody else did, and she'd catch him staring at her every so often. He only wore one piece of jewelry, a strange bracelet the seemed to be made of cord with a charm that looked like some kind of cross and several red stones, she thought the glowed a time or two. She had one just like it, but it was completely full with red stones. He was rich and dress nicely, he'd pick them up after school and they would go to his house.  
  
Stewart knocked once and came in. Chris stood and Stewart handed him a slip of paper looking grim.  
"Prepare the car at once." Chris said just as grim.  
"Very good, young master." Stewart replied, bowed and left the room. Chris turned to his two best friends with profound sadness.  
"The hospital just called, your father got stuck in a burning building, he managed to get out and saved an old man, but he died on the way to the hospital. Your mother is too upset to drive home, I'll call Errol, he'll drive your mother's car home, and you and your mother will ride in my car." The children looked stricken and Chris rested his hands on a shoulder of each. He was just as upset; Dyer Alvina was like a father to him. The three teenagers quickly left for the hospital.  
Rue was crying on couch in the waiting room, curled in a little ball in Errol's arms. The children quickly sat with her, holding her in their arms as well. Rue was a delicate minded woman, this would crush her, Alice knew some where in her heart that her mother would not be able to go on without her father. Alice and Edmond had no relatives, their mother was an orphan and their father's parents had passed away from old age.  
Sure enough, within a week she had pined herself to death, not eating, drinking, or taking care of herself. Chris had gone to court and asked that they stay with him; he could more than provide for them, his house was like a second home to them, it was close to their school and they wouldn't have to go to some unknown family. The Judge reluctantly agreed, he was apprehensive about the youth of Chris, but knew him from reputation, and with Stewart they would have at least some kind of an adult with them.  
Alice had cried her tears, but knew that without her father, her mother would have led an unhappy life, it was better she be with the only man she would ever love. Errol went to the double funeral, and Chris paid for everything, he sold the furniture that Edmond and Alice didn't want to keep, and gave them the best rooms. Chris did everything he could to make them comfortable and as close to home as he could.  
But things were only going to get worse and Alice couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Alice sat on a bench at a local park, this was actually the place Errol had first told her he loved her. Errol held her hands and looked deeply upset about something.  
"Alice, I'm sorry this has to come now, but there is no help for it. My parents are being transferred back to America." Alice gasped and her eyes watered and a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with a slim, gentle finger; he looked like he would cry too. His hand rested on her cheek and she placed a tiny hand over his and looked up into his sad eyes. "I won't ask for a long distance relationship, that would be impossible and don't deny it, it would just break our hearts. I will still text message you when I can, all I ask is that you remember me." She smiled and he slipped a silver ring on her left ring finger. It had vines with laves and tiny buds around the top band, it would hurt if it went all around, it had a sapphire flower in the middle with emerald leaves. This would undoubtedly represent something, the sapphire for her, emerald for him, and the vines together ness, with the buds being a new friendship. "When you fall for another guy, and he's worthy of your love, put this ring on your right hand. But please always keep it, see I wear a larger on just like it." She nodded and smiled, she leaned up one last time and kissed him, she would always love him, and there would be no other man. Or so she thought, but Errol knew better. Errol watched with bittersweet emotions as Alice walked away from. He was surprised when his cell phone rang, he smiled at it and a single tear fell down his face, he sighed and put away. He went home to pack.  
  
NYLove, I will always love you and wear your ring.  
Love BunnyGirl  
  
Alice and Edmond had been with Chris for almost five months, they loved it there, but it would never quite be home. Chris understood and did what he could to help them, but there was only so much. He was sitting in his room, reading a letter from The Lotasuan Legion of Sacred Guides, Great Britain Chapter. A Lotis master from the Northern European branch has called for help, in Japan. They wanted Chris to go and assist him, apparently the Neo- Master had shown up and was having difficulty, and apparently Darva had also shown up. It wasn't surprising, great power calls other great power.  
He would have to go, these were orders, and he can't deny them. He sighed and called a friend.  
"Yes, it's Christopher. You mentioned that you were thinking of selling your vacation house. I would like to buy it from you. I'll transfer the money now, thank you." Chris sighed and began to write a letter to the Lotis masters.  
"Where are you going?" Chris looked up and saw Alice. She wore a black turtleneck shirt with a green jumper. "I have to go to Japan, it seems I am need." Alice just nodded to his surprise. She sat down on a chair and Chris' swallow alighted on her small hand. Alice smiled and stroked its black head and then turned her attention back to Chris.  
"I always knew there was something you do. I just don't know what it is." He looked nervous. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Chris. I can't make you, besides, it's your right." She said seriously, and then she suddenly looked excited. "When do we leave?" He smiled at her exuberant happiness.  
"In two days, if you wouldn't mind, you'll temporarily be home schooled, I'll hire a tutor, since you don't know Japanese. I can get someone to teach you." She smiled and clapped. "Now go see if Edmond would like to come." Chris said as he smiled, once she was gone he sighed and looked worried. "I just hope you don't get stuck in the cross fire." He said to himself as he watched her receding back.  
  
"Edmond!" She flopped onto her brother's bed; he sat reading in a chair close to it. "Chris and I are going to Japan, want to come?" He smiled at his older sister.  
"If you don't mind, I would like to stay here." He asked her, Alice looked thoughtful than said.  
"I'll arrange for someone to look in on you. I don't want you to be totally alone." Edmond smiled a thank you and she left.  
  
In two days time Alice stood next to Chris and Stewart. Chris had hired a servant/nurse for Edmond. Her soft curly blonde and red hair was pinned to the top of her head, she wore a black business suit, but there was kindness in her eyes, and she was a mother of two. Chris had arranged for her and her kids to live in the house, he had promised to find her a job when he returned home.  
"Bye, Alice. Be sure and stand up for yourself. And don't go getting hurt either." Edmond said in an imitation of their father. "I love you." He said and hugged his sister.  
"I love you too, Mr. Fancy Pants." They shared a small yet warm smile. Chris said something to Edmond who nodded, but then their flight was called.  
"Last call for flight 62, Tokyo." They waved one last time and boarded the plane. Alice sat next to Chris, looking out the window; he'd given it to her since she had never been to Tokyo before. Stewart sat stiffly behind them; nobody seemed to want to sit next to him since he was so uptight. Chris said he hated flying, and he would snap at anyone for anything.  
Alice nervously smoothed out her shin length sky blue skirt. She had dress up for occasion; she had buttons down her back with a lacy white collar. Her hair had been pinned back; in a tiny bun with front of her hair loose it wasn't long enough. She wore white gloves and dress shoes; the shoes had only a little heel with a strap over the top with white knee- highs.  
The plane had finally landed at large airport. It was afternoon and they would have a little time before picking up the people Chris was to meet. Two days ago the personal items had been sent to the house and the boxes were put away according to orders, they could always move their things to their liking. Finally it was time and Alice straightened her outfit one last time and got into the old classic car. Alice Sat across from him and the swallow's cage was next to Chris.  
There were people everywhere crowding around watching something. There was a glowing triangle in the sky with beams coming down. Alice felt they were some how wrong, completely and totally wrong.  
"My word, young master, young miss. Such incivility! We'll be lucky to reach our destination alive!" Stewart's voice called from the front of the car filled with indignation.  
"Do your best. Steer clear of those evil beams of light." Chris' voice was quite calm. He looked sharply as a man on a motorcycle whizzed by them. Alice noticed that the rider had a bracelet just like Chris and Alice's; only he had only had one bead on it. Steward sped up and Chris opened the window. He opened the swallow's cage it flew out into the night. They stopped when they couldn't go any farther. There was a shine of pure light for just a moment and the blonde boy nodded to at his own thoughts. There were raised voices and two people came running out of the crowd. They wore strange robes with a necklace around their necks, in fact one just like Chris'. Alice and Chris stepped out of the car as they stumbled forward. One was a handsome blonde man that looked to be nineteen, he wore flowing white robes, and he had a braid on either side of his head and a large earring. The other man was probably the most gorgeous man Alice had ever seen. He had slightly long ebony hair and deep mahogany eyes. He wore slim black pants with a black and white over coat and pointed shirt, and he carried a powerful bow. A rabbit was with them hovering in the air, and Alice had to tear her eyes away.  
"Need a lift?" Alice saw the swallow coming and raised her hand, it landed on an outstretched finger, and she looked at the two men. "If you don't want my help I'll be going." He started to turn away with his hand on Alice's elbow. The blonde man looked surprised.  
"Wait, are you Mr. Roland?" Chris turned back looking quite serious.  
"Yes, and this is Ms. Alvina, any more questions?" Chris cocked a brow at this strange man.  
"We'll take your offer." Chris nodded and the two men followed Alice into the car. The blonde man who introduced himself as Frey Weilhausen sat next to Alice and the man named Kyo Wakamiya sat beside Chris.  
"Drive Stewart." Stewart turned around, and Frey and Kyo had a strange look on their faces as Stewart turned.  
"Yes, sir." He said and turned back to the wheel.  
"And if you hit anyone, you're fired." Alice held back her laughter at Chris' remark.  
"Very good, young master." Stewart was unfazed; he was use to Chris saying this like that.  
"You're a Lotis master right, kid?" Frey remarked once they were all seated at a small table.  
"I am..." Chris began.  
"Do not address the young master as "kid!"" Stewart shouted and Alice felt the urge to cover her ears and laugh.  
"A Lotis master..."  
"He is the thirteenth hair to the noble Roland family..."  
"SHUT UP STEWART!" Chris poked him in both eyes. The two men looked terribly startled.  
"Really, Chris. Must you give him the double eye poke?" Alice calmly took a sip of tea.  
"I am from The Lotasuan Legion of Sacred Guides, Great Britain Chapter." Alice gently set down her cup and turned to the two men.  
"He is Christopher William Orson Andrew Roland the XIII." Alice said, and shared a glance full of laughter with Chris.  
"But please, call me Chris. I am here to protect you, Mr. Wakamiya. Now it is past time to be a bed. If you would please follow my friend, Alice Alvina, she will show you to your rooms." Alice stood and waited until the men had stood and led them to their rooms. Chris had bought a selection of clothes sizes unable to tell how big they were. Alice showed them each their rooms but Kyo stayed in Frey's room for now. They were actually rather entertaining to watch. She got their sizes and finally found some sets of clothes for each of them. She brought them their clothes, Frey spoke for both of them, and apparently Kyo spoke only Basic English.  
"Miss Alice, I've been dying to know, are you a Lotis master?" Alice froze and her eyes unfocused. Some kind of dam had been broken in her mind and she was flooded with emotions, feelings, tastes, smells, sounds, and pictures. She felt herself falling and someone catching her.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Memories, True and False

By Mad Meg Askevron Alice in England Chapter Two Disclaimer: Fanfiction, hello?  
  
Summery: By some twist of fate, Alice wasn't born to the Seno family in Japan, but to the Alvina family of England. She meets her best friend, Chris, who knows something she doesn't. ::Time:: Place Later time  
  
Chapter Two: Memories, False and True  
  
Chris came running into Frey's room, he saw Alice lying on Frey's bed and blanched. He gently tapped her cheek; slowly she opened her eyes and winced at the light.  
"Why did you keep this from me?" Alice asked with as much anger as she could put into her tired voice.  
"I'm terribly sorry, but please don't be in strop with me. I mean bollocks! Do you see any way out of it?" Alice sighed when Chris finished.  
"No I suppose not." She surrendered and soon fell asleep. Chris tucked the blankets around her and motioned the men to follow him.  
They all settled into comfortable chairs and Stewart brought tea.  
"When Alice was only a small child, by pure accident she received her Lotis bracelet. A man had been running with a woman's purse and she grabbed the strap while the man was looking for a way to turn and hooked it on a metal pipe. He ran off with the strap leaving the bag, inside was rabbit that dropped a bracelet in her hand when it was carried off. It took her only three years to learn all of the known symbols, but one of the guide's prophets had a vision and demanded that her memory be blanked and put false ones in. When the time came a trigger would be pulled and she'd have her real memories back. She ranks even Frey and me, I was told to convince her to come with me, but she asked so my job was made easier. She is here to teach Kyo. Two more Guides are coming, but they are having their own trouble at their" Chris looked at Kyo's measly two beads. "She too is a Neo- Master." Frey's eyes grew wide at Chris' revelation. "Now Frey I'll put you in a different room for tonight, but you both will live here in our house." Chris stood and led Frey to his new room and Kyo sat brooding in the sitting room until late in the night, only then did he seek his bed, his mind whirling with thoughts.  
  
It was dawn before Alice could wake. She guilty slipped out of the room with her shoes in her hand. She hung up dress once she reached; she came out of her bathing room in a fuzzy robe toweling her hair dry. She wore a full black skirt to her ankles and a powder green button up blouse. She pinned up her hair and settled a beautiful comb on top. It was made of mother of pearl, the handle had a swirling pattern, when you looked closer they formed roses.  
Chris had been waiting for her in the sitting room. He had settled in his favorite chair with a steaming cup of tea, she had a cup waiting by her chair. He waited until she had settled her fluffy skirts, her lacy petticoats showing under the hem of the skirt. She hadn't always worn clothes like this all the time. When she works she wears jeans and t- shirts, but since she would also be representing Chris she had wanted to make him look good. She still wore her ring and kept her phone with her always. She had emailed him a picture of her in the blue dress from the day before; he said she looked just like the fairy tale Alice in Wonderland.  
"I did not tell them your personal history, just that you had been in the temple, taught and mastered all of the Lotis words. Then they had blanked your memory and placed false ones as well." Alice nodded and looked deeply sad.  
"I never knew my real parents, they were transferred north just after I was born and dreaded taking a baby with them, my older brother, who ever he is, must be out there some where. My parents died in trying to defend a poor soul who had gone into the darkness. They killed themselves rather then be forced into the darkness. I was left with my mother's sister, and they treated me as if I were their own, I will always know them as my parents, and the ones I love." Alice's voice broke over the last statement and began to cry. Chris kneeled before her and raises a handkerchief and wiped away her tears.  
"They would not want you to be sad, sister of my heart. They wanted you to know who your real parents were. They loved you with all of their hearts and souls. So please do not cry." Alice smiled, nodded, and gave him a quick hug before helping him to stand. They walked into the dining room to have breakfast.  
"Kyo, I would like you to go on ahead to school and Frey will help Alice enrolled at your school, you need someone to protect you." They all nodded and rose, Frey and Alice would take what Alice liked to call "The Tank" while Kyo would drive his uncle's motorcycle. Alice watched Kyo drive away with the strangest feeling in her heart, worry. Alice slipped into her seat across from Frey, arranging herself neatly. Frey leaned back and smiled at her.  
"I'm just glad I'm old enough to be out of school." Frey sighed, Alice looked out the window before turning back to him.  
"I'm finishing my last year this quarter, in a few weeks I'll be free of schooling as well." Frey looked genuinely surprised.  
"How did you skip three or four years?" Alice smiled sadly at his question,  
"My boyfriend, Errol, is a senior and he tutored me so that we could be together." She looked out the widow and took a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe her eyes. "He's in America, he broke up with me as soon as he found out, so as not to hurt me. We wear matching rings; he moved his ring to the right hand. He has a beautiful girlfriend named Renee, he sent me a picture." She had to wipe her eyes again, the soft cotton comforting against her skin. She felt a large warm hand on her left hand, right over her ring.  
"Then let me move it for you." Alice found she couldn't resist as he slipped her ring off and put it on another finger. His hand came to rest under her chin and he brushed his lips against hers before climbing out in front of the school. Enrolling Alice in the school was actually very easy, the councilor drew up a schedule, printed a map and sent her to get a uniform, and she would join the school after lunch.  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new senior, Miss Alice Alvina. "Alice stepped into the room, bowed once and went to the chair in the back of the room. The Japanese class was behind the English version; whenever the teacher called on her she could answer with ease. She spent a lot of the time examining the others in the room. There was one who made Alice positively vibrate from the Mara around her. She was pretty blonde who kept her eyes on Kyo, she tried to cast "Truth" but the girl just smiled cruelly at her and returned to staring at Kyo. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, finally class was over, she stood and left the room, Kyo would come alone, they didn't want to raise any suspicion about the new student. Frey was waiting for her around the corner and waved to her. They had decided that Frey would pretend to be her boyfriend to, again, divert any relation to Kyo. Alice held Frey's hand in hers, swinging it back in forth lost in her own world. She had no idea what was going on around her and depended upon Frey to keep his eye on her.  
She rested in the crook of his arm, with her head against his chest. He half danced all the way home goofing around, twirling her around to make her laugh. He stopped at a flea market to buy her a silly hairpin that if she attempted to put on she'd have fallen over. They were insight of the house and Alice quickly looked back and forth before running into the street. But mistakes happen, and we all know what will happen next.  
Frey saw it too late to stop, a semi who had a few second ago been hidden by trees suddenly appeared right in front of Alice. The force of the truck hit her in the side and slammed her into the ground, she moved as much as she could, but one of the wheels went right over her leg, crushing it. The truck pulled over and a man came running out to Frey's side. Frey carefully took her cell phone and dialed the number for an ambulance. Frey had the trucker go to the house and tell the others; before he came back the ambulance loaded her up inside with Frey, who claimed to be a cousin so that he could be with her. They found Frey passing the waiting room, Chris, Kyo, and Stewart quickly came up to him with the trucker trailing behind them looking severely upset, he spoke first.  
"Is the little lady going be okay?" Frey looked worried but then one of the doctors came up to him.  
"Well, we have her examine and did what we can for now, she's sitting up in her bed in her room. She has one broken rib, three cracked, her shin has been broken in three places, her right ankle is broken, her left is fractured and one of her toes is broken, that and a concussion tops it off. All of those can be healed and massive bruises, she'll be fine." The doctor smiled and walked away. They all rushed into her room, leaving the trucker slumped in a chair.  
Alice sat staring out the window, she looked horrible, her skin was molted with purple bruises, her chest was all strapped up and they could see small rods underneath to help her ribs heal. Her leg was covered buy you could tell the whole thing was in bandages and plaster. She looked up and smiled with bruised lips that still had the slight pattern of asphalt stretching from her chin up to her brow. Frey sat on the side of her bed after pulling the rail down. His fingers trace the line of her bruise but not really touching it. She took his hand rested her unhurt cheek against it. He carefully hugged her and stepped back to let the other's speak to her. He felt her phone jingle in his pocket and he silently stepped out side.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Frey heard a man's voice over the phone. "Can I speak to Alice?"  
"Hi, this is Frey, a friend of Alice's, she...she's been in an accident." There was silence, and it took the man a while to be able to form a sentence.  
"Is she okay?" His voice was chocked.  
"Yes she will." A nurse came by telling him that now it was safe for her to sleep, she was resting. The other's left knowing he would rather be here. He quickly took a picture of her sleeping form, her bruised cheek was turned toward him and the blanket had slipped off her leg, and showed her ribs. The man looked at the picture and Frey could tell he was crying. This had to be Errol, the man who use to be Alice's boyfriend. "When she wakes I'll have her call you, okay?"  
"Okay." He hung up and set the phone on a table and made himself comfortable on blue couch.  
  
End of Chapter Two You see the little button titled "Review"? Hit it, and be at least a little nice, or you won't be allowed to play with the other children! 


	3. Learning

By Mad Meg Askevron Alice in England Chapter Three Disclaimer: Fanfiction, hello? Summery: By some twist of fate, Alice wasn't born to the Seno family in Japan, but to the Alvina family of England. She meets her best friend, Chris, who knows something she doesn't. ::Time:: Place Later time  
  
Chapter Three: Learning  
  
Every afternoon the man named Kyo would come in, he would sit in a chair and Alice would instruct him in the Lotis. Alice felt for some reason, she knew him, deep in her heart, but she dismissed the feeling. Kyo would bring her class work and she would drill him while finishing her English homework.  
In a week Alice was finally aloud to go home. They put her in a lighter cast and took out the rods in bandages around her ribs. She came to the hospital at least three times a week to have her leg checked and to exercise. Kyo still brought her homework and helped her if she had any trouble. It was just such a day three weeks later that he came home, a day that would change many things. "Alice! I'm home!" Kyo called from the door. He set her notes in her room and went into the kitchen where she was sitting on a stool with a back and a footstool. She was peeling apples and several neat rows of Jelly, and desserts, and food, stuff for lunch. She appeared to have been cooking all day. She was making apple lattice pie when he had come in. She smelled sweet, of sugar and cinnamon. He sat at a tabled and had a black berry muffin, and talked, told her about class and she told him about Lotis and life in England. He came to help her with the pie and reached over her to put it in the oven. When he turned, he found himself so close to Alice he could feel her breath and almost tasted the apples. She looked right into his eyes, he inched closer, but as when they were only a breath away Frey closed the door, and called out a welcome. When he came to the kitchen Kyo was eating a muffin and Alice checking a cookbook. "Alice? Are you all right, you face is red." He laid a hand against her forehead and looked worried. "It's nothing, I've just been in the kitchen all day." He finally noticed all the food and smiled wryly. "I can tell! Here let me help you." He scooped her up and took her into the sitting room where he brought her some tea. Kyo left for his room, claiming homework, though Alice knew, it was Saturday and they didn't give homework on Saturdays. Frey sat on the couch with her lying across his lap with her head rested against his chest. As she lay in the circle of his arms, it dawned on her.  
  
'I don't love Frey, except as my brother. I have to tell him...'  
  
"Frey..." Alice started. "Alice..." Alice looked up and smiled, "Alice, I know you don't love me, and I love you as a sister, nothing more and nothing less." Alice sighed and smiled at him with all of her heart. "I was afraid, I'd hurt you." A tear rolled down her cheek and Frey gently wiped it away with a long, elegant finger. "Now, don't cry, little bird. There is no reason to do so, I love you little sis. Just think of me as an older brother." She hugged him and sighed. Kyo had seen them but was unable to hear what the spoke about. He felt a pang in his heart, as if metal bands had clamped around it and squeezed all the life out of it. He felt hot tears creep down his cheeks and silently left the house. He had to be back in an hour to take Alice the hospital. She was to have her cast and bandages finally removed, and she'd have a hard time walking. Kyo sighed and rubbed his eyes. His longish black hair covered his mahogany eyes. His eyes softened at the memory of Alice the first time he saw her. He closed his eyes, he had learned that it was only in vain to try and push her image from his mind. Alice stepped out of the large, old-fashioned car. Her short hair had been pinned back and held with a black ribbon. Her sky blue skirts brushed her shins in and clothed her elegantly. Her sweet face hid a wry smile; she had to be the prettiest girl, or woman he'd ever seen. Yes more than Mayura. Mayura was a very beautiful woman, but she'd never hold the sweet, innocent yet wise beauty that surrounded Alice like a wool cloak.  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes, and stared at the heavens. If you looked into his eyes you could see sparkling clouds and blue heavens reflected in mahogany. He ran long fingers though his hair and stood up. He went up to his room and changed into loose jeans of faded blue, and a green shirt that said, "Ghost in a Shell. CLAMP" He went down stairs and Alice was waiting. She sat in a chair with a book and beamed as he came in. She put her book in bag that Stewart had. She wore full forest green summer dress with cherry blossoms embroidered all across the skirt like pink, silk rain. He scooped her up and took her to the waiting car. Stewart would come back for them when Kyo called from his cell phone. Kyo carried her all the way to the fourth floor in the elevator and into the office. He set on a soft blue couch after settling her and opened his own book. They waited twenty minutes before the doctor had the time to check them. Just as he was about to take of the bandages, he had already removed the cast but the leg still needed to be washed, a harried nurse came in. The doctor took him out side the door and asked if Kyo could do it, and being the kind person he is Kyo reluctantly agreed. First Kyo washed down her leg carefully but as quickly as he could, being nervous about being so close. The worst was yet to come, when he gently dried off the leg and grabbed a pair of scissors, he turned and Alice raised her shirt, and he blushed at the sight of the edge of her bra, white with lacy green vines. (A/N yeah I know a doctor would never do that, unless it was family, but work with me!) He gently cut off the thick bandages. He realized as the bandage fell that on hand was in the middle of her upper back and his other hand had rested just on the edge of her bra. Kyo looked up and his eyes locked with her glowing sapphire eyes. Alice raised a hand to rest on the side of his face; the other ran its fingers through his silk hair. He leaned forward, and kissed her. Her lips still tasted of cinnamon and baked apples. Her lips were soft against his, and he rose off the stool and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and was careful of her leg. He set on the tabled next to her and stared into her eyes. They jumped apart as the doctor entered the room and pronounced that Kyo had done an excellent job, not knowing, or at least pretending that he didn't notice the redness of their faces or their messy hair. Alice stood and made it out the door with a bottle of medicine that would help strengthen her leg muscles. Her knees gave; but Kyo not only caught her, but the medicine too. She smiled up at him and he hovered over her. He had to help her into the car but she was doing remarkably well. Alice had already decided to go to school the next day.  
  
Alice sat on the coverlet of her bed wearing a plain white nightgown with a slit sides up to mid-thigh. She was reading a book when there was a knock on her door. She slipped on a robe over her shoulders. Behind the door was a very shy Kyo. He wore black pajamas open at the neck. Alice waved him in and shut the door.  
"What brings you, Kyo?" Alice asked as she sat at the foot of the bed with her arms over the footboard. Kyo was stretched out in a comfortable chair.  
"I couldn't sleep, and I thought I might see if you were awake." Alice nodded and waited expectantly. Kyo looked away into the dark night filled with a blanket of star studded black velvet. "I dreamt of my family. I would normally live with my uncle and his wife. My mother died, she was beaten by my father who then drank himself to his death." Kyo said this coldly but anyone could tell it hurt. In a flash of white she was kneeling before him with her palms on one of his knees with her cheek on the other. He placed on hand on top of hers and the other stoked her hair.  
"The only parents I knew died too. My father, Dyer, died in a fire he was a fireman. My mother Rue slowly pinned herself to death. Chris fought for the rights for my brother, Edmond, and I to stay with him. My real parents died before I even had the chance to them. See Kyo, we are of the same flock of doves. You will never be alone, never forget that." Kyo nodded, his voice too chocked with tears to trust his voice.  
Alice rose to her feet and led him to the door; before he turned down the hall he kissed her before turning away. A small smiled played on Alice's lips as she returned to her bed. Yet again in the middle of the night there was a soft knock and there stood a fidgeting Kyo.  
"I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here?" Alice nodded and slipped into her bed with Kyo across from her, he wrapped her slightly chilled body in his warmth and only pulled away when she was warm. That was what Alice thought proved true love and friendship. They woke in each other's arms, as the sun penetrated the gray of pre-dawn. Slowly Alice slipped away into her bathroom and changed for school. She put a burette in her hair and was finally done. She had heard the closing of a door the marked the departure of Kyo a few moments ago. She gave her soft hair one last check and slipped down to breakfast. She actually liked her uniform, even if the skirt was too short, she could live with it. She smiled and began her day.  
  
End of Chapter Three THANK YOU!! For all of the reviews, here's the thank you list. Alice-1103 CBM Shinju no Hikari Propheticfae (For once!) 


	4. Confrontation

By Mad Meg Askevron

Alice in England

Chapter four

Disclaimer: Fanfiction, hello? But I do own Rhemy (well she kind of owns herself, but yeah. Rhemy is based off a friend of mine.)

Summery: By some twist of fate, Alice wasn't born to the Seno family in Japan, but to the Alvina family of England. She meets her best friend, Chris, who knows something she doesn't.

Dedicated to Rhemy and Catie

::Time::

Place

Later time

Chapter Three: Confrontation

Alice bent and put her books into her bag, she slowly rose when a pair of feminine feet stopped in front of her. She looked into the beautiful and shadowy eyes of Mayura. She was like a shadow of a shadow, an evil shadow. Alice met her eyes with a will of iron, refusing to bend.

"Seno." Alice acknowledged. Mayura grinned with false innocence.

"Alvina." Alice waited for the young woman to speak, but she just stood there. Smiling that creepy and evil smile.

"I have to be going, my boyfriend is waiting." Alice slung her bag across her back. Alice couldn't resist it as she brushed past she whispered. "Mara master." Mayura's eyes widened at her words but Alice didn't stick around.

Frey was waiting for her out side when she came out. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly way. They walked around a small open roof mall, playing around. Trying on ridicules clothes, buying strange games, and making faces at a camera booth.

They finally got home and Chris was off into his own world and Kyo was taking a nap. It was almost dinnertime and Alice helped Stewart cook dinner. After dinner she wandered around the park across the street. She looked up into the wide branching cherry tree with soft green leaves.

"This is what life is suppose to be. Warm simplicity with the people you love." Alice said softly.

"Too bad it won't last." Alice whipped around at the sound of Mayura's voice. She stood with a smirk across her lips with her arms crossed over her chest. "Aw! Did I scare the little Lotis Rabbit?" Mayura circled her as if inspecting something. "Yes, you are quite a powerful little mage, aren't you." Mayura suddenly blasted a mara spell at her, but Alice had already said the word for protect. Suddenly the little park was as dark as night. Alice was suddenly hit by the image of the real Mayura in pain. Darva was devouring her. Suddenly Alice was filled with rage at the abuse of the poor girl.

Alice knew somehow that she was glowing with the power of Lotis. Alice found words forming in her heart.

"Yugasa!" A sign appeared in glowing purple behind her, the symbol looked like butterfly wings. Yugasa meant grace, Alice casted it on Mayura and saw the look of relief on her face. Slowly she was being brought back to herself. The creature before her crumpled in pain, it fell to it's knees and looked up in pain. It whispered some words and a spell shot at her before she could set up a shield. But when Alice opened the eyes she had clenched shut, her blue eyes widened to see protect around her.

Darva jumped to its feet and fled. A figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Rhemington at you service, my lovely." A small, thin man, or what Alice assumed was a man, bowed to her. He had messy ponytail of honey brown to his small waist with two locks that were dyed red framed his face. He wore a slightly loose black, button up, with red frilly collar hanging over at his neck and sleeves. He wore a large silver cross with an onyx in the center. His black strapped up boots reached his knees then tight pants that were laced up with the shirt tucked in.

A small slender hand with long fingers and long nails grasped her in it's cool grip.

"But, you may call me Rhemy." He finally stepped into clear light. He had a long black line from his right eye down his cheek and his fawn brown eyes were shadowed and dark. Alice bowed in thanks to this strange man.

"Please, be welcome in our home." Alice led the way, her auburn hair teased by a gentle breeze, her amethyst skirts billowing about her. Chris was already waiting at the door.

"So, Sir Rhemington, you have finally come." Rhemy bowed.

"Yes, Sir Christopher. Come we must talk, little Alice here has discovered on of the lost words, can't you tell." Chris saw her and nodded. Alice realized there was one of the red beads glowing at her wrist. But instead of being on the cord, it was imbedded in her skin.

Alice looked up from her hand.

"The hour is almost before us." Alice whispered. Suddenly a loud BOOM shook the whole house and Alice was caught in the arms of Rhemy as she thrown from her feet. Suddenly slow footsteps could be heard from the hall way behind them.

End Of Chapter Four

You see the button at the bottom of the screen titled "review" You're suppose to hit that and tell me how wonderful my story is!


	5. Lost Words

By Mad Meg Askevron

Alice in England

Chapter five 

Disclaimer: Fanfiction, hello? But I do own Rhemy (well she kind of owns herself, but yeah. Rhemy is based off a friend of mine.)

Summery: By some twist of fate, Alice wasn't born to the Seno family in Japan, but to the Alvina family of England. She meets her best friend, Chris, who knows something she doesn't.

Dedicated to Rhemy and Catie

:Time:

Place

Later time

Chapter Five: Lost Words 

Rhemy set Alice on her feet quickly, but didn't release her, they all braced themselves. But the person that stepped out was not who they expected.

"Um, is it normal for strange blonde chicks to blast through the house?" The woman who stepped out was Alice's age, as she said it, her voice dripped sarcasm. She was tall with long brown hair streaked with different colors. She wore a black and red plaid skirt that ended mid thigh, and black torn fish net. Her shirt looked like black velvet and was torn at the edges. On the front in fancy red letters it says: "Do you get the feeling that someday I'm going to be describing you to my therapist?"

Rhemy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Analya, is she still here?" Analya rolled her eyes and threw back the black velvet cape.

"Thank you captain Obvious! She saw me and ran! So…what's up sis? Going to introduce me?" Rhemy sighed and turned to his friends.

"This is my sister, Analya, This is Alice and of course you know Christopher." Analya nodded to Chris, they didn't look like they got along. She went to Alice and slung an arm around her shoulders and turned to Rhemy.

"Anyone else, Sis?" Before Rhemy could answer Alice cut in.

"Why do you keep calling Rhemy, sis?" Alice asked with complete innocence not understanding. Rhemy laughed and Chris turned red. Analya just looked at Rhemy.

"Well, I'm a girl," Rhemy sighed. "I just liked to dress as a man, I'm gay." He stated as if he were talking about the latest comic book. Just then Kyo and Frey came rushing in. Seeing that there was mortal danger they slowed.

"Rhemy and I are twins. Rhemy has been a lotus master only in the past five years, but I'm something completely different. I'm a seer." Analya sat on a couch. "I see through illusions, see the future, and," she paused looking at Kyo. "I can fell strong emotion. Now boys, lets go make repairs." Everyone nodded and Alice began to stand. Stewart stepped to her side.

"Actually, Miss Alice, why don't you get changed then you and I will go to the market." Alice smiled and nodded and ran upstairs to get changed. She came down wearing a black, knee length dress with a white collar, cuffs, with a large black-blue broach holding her kerchief.

Alice wandered the market with her basket and half the list when a woman stepped up to her. She appeared to be in her eighty's and beckoned to Alice, to step in the tent behind her.

"Come child. This will be free of charge. My name is Esme. Close your eyes and place your hands palm down on the table, push up your sleeves a little, good girl." Alice did as she was told and the woman brought out a strange bottle that had a pointed tip. The woman began to make a pattern on Alice's hands with the strange, black, almost liquid substance.

"In your past I see three sorrows, in your present I see trials and uncertainty, in your future I see pain, darkness…and love, so much love but on love stands out like a bonfire to a flame. You may open your eyes." In the short time it took her to say this out loud, she had coated her hands with an intricate design. "Let it dry and then the black will flake off, it's the design for protection passed through my people. Go now you are needed."

Alice stepped out and bought the few remaining things on her hands in a daze. She met Stewart at the car and her drove her home. They had repaired the house while they were gone. Chris, Analya, and Rhemy were locked up in Chris' study. Kyo and Frey were off in their own worlds. Alice went up to her room and pulled on a sage green working dress and went to down to the gardens.

Kyo was sitting in the window seat of his room with window open watching Alice work in the garden humming a beautiful song, the sunlight catching in her hair flooding her with it golden light making her skin glow, her cheeks slightly pink and her small mouth parted with soft laughter. He had never been enchanted by girl in this way before. It made him wish to laugh, to cry.

He wanted to jump out the window and scoop her up and kiss her. He almost thought that it would be easier to die then have to live his life without her.

All of a sudden her head turned and she caught Kyo's eyes as he sat there watching her. She slowly stood up and turned to him. He slowly climbed through the window and walked in even steps toward her. He caught her up in his arms as kissed her with a hesitance. Alice reached up and held him to her, deepening the kiss.

Analaya smiled and stepped back into the house, her empathy buzzing with their unconditional love. All she need now was boyfriend of her own.

End of Chapter five

You see the button at the bottom of the screen titled "review" You're suppose to hit that and tell me how wonderful my story is! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Soz it took so long.


End file.
